


Have A Hollis Jolly Christmas

by fuhrelise



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human Carmilla Karnstein, Mistletoe, get your feelings straightened out morons, lesbian idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuhrelise/pseuds/fuhrelise
Summary: Laura Hollis is a fresh recently-graduated journalist who lives in a small apartment in Styria with her bio major of a roommate. She leaves for a few weeks to stay over at her parents for the holidays, hoping for a calm and quiet Christmas. The arrival of Laura's ex-college roommate tends to complicate things.----no vampires, no evil dean, just two young gays trying to figure out how gay feelings work





	1. What Christmas Means to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura goes back to her parents house for the Hollis-days and finds an unexpected surprise (and thus begins the gay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just put up the tree and my entire house is basically drowning in christmas ornaments; I was trying to justify why I wrote this but I don’t think anyone is gonna complain abt a christmas!hollstein fanfic.
> 
> the title is probably the cheesiest and lamest shit I’ve come up with in these short sixteen years I have been living I’m sorry for making you cringe.
> 
> special thanks to pentatonix whose album “christmas is here!” inspired this fanfiction, strongly recommend listening to the playlist while reading this, really gets you into the christmas spirit (seriously man, no one likes a grinch).
> 
> basically some shameless hollstein after college. no vampires; no anglerfish; no evil stepmother. just two gays trying to figure out how gay feelings work.
> 
> mostly just a lot of flirting tbh.
> 
> oh, also some laferry sprinkled in there for the extra gayness.
> 
> @ family members I hope you never find this
> 
> don’t know what else to say so enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> song(s): What Christmas Means to Me by Pentatonix

If you want to listen to the songs while reading, click [here](https://open.spotify.com/album/6thZNGX8hUVSjUrqJgPB9b)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You'd think that after years of living with your alchemy-graduate of a roommate, you'd get used to cleaning up messes and hearing explosions coming from their room which was often followed by "I'm okay!"

In the beginning, Laura had made a list and ticked every time she heard a loud boom or every time she had to scrub the floor while glaring at a rather innocent looking blondie. After almost a year, Laura had honestly lost count. So when she tried to stop Lafontaine from making a volcano that spewed eggnog, she was barely even surprised when it blew up in their faces - literally.

"Lafontaine, I swear to God, if you don't stop turning my living space into your chemistry lab, I will stuff you down a chimney and you know I will!" Laura threatened, wiping her eyes of the eggnog that had landed all over her, dirting the clothes she had just washed.

Lafontaine pulled up their safety goggle and revealed the skin around the eyes that was left untouched by the flying eggnog. They tried to hold back a laugh but hopelessly failed, almost rolling on the floor.

"Oh, shut up!" Laura flicked some eggnog at them "It's not funny!"

"Kinda is tho," they said as their laughter died down.

"I don't understand why you're even doing all this," Laura grabbed a napkin and started wiping away the sticky liquid, "I mean, it's just Perry."

She looked up but Laf was cleaning the mess they had made on the table. Laura smiled "It _is_ just Perry, right?"

Lafontaine and Perry had been best friends since kindergarten. They did just about everything together; from studying to going mountain climbing and even bungee jumping (an experience Laf found to be extremely not fun, especially when they emptied their stomach on the bridge right after it). After coming out to Laura as non-binary almost two years ago, the young girl wouldn't be surprised if Lafontaine caught feelings for Perry.

"It is!" Laura squealed, clapping her hands excitingly at the thought of two of her best friends actually dating.

Lafontaine rolled their eyes but they were smiling "Stop it. We are not having this conversation again."

Laura pouted "Oh come on, Laf. You know that you have nothing to hide from me!”

“Exactly the reason why I’m telling you for the tenth time, I am not in love with Perry.”

"You sure?" Laura insisted, walking closer to her friend "You _are_ having her parents over for dinner after all."

“Stop being a nosy journalist and help me.” Lafontaine was now battling with more eggnog that was spewing from the mouth of the volcano.

Laura rushed over with more paper towels and clogged the plastic volcano she had spent way too much money on (“Oh come on Laura! It’s just twenty bucks! I swear I’ll pay you back.”).

She's still waiting on her twenty bucks.

“I hate to be that person,” Laura stated, “but I told you so.”

Laf blew her a raspberry “Big deal. You’re not even going to be here for the dinner. What time are you leaving?”

Laura never spends the holidays with her roommate. She had promised her parents and her family that she would join them at least once a year for the Christmas Hollis-days (the name was her mother's idea) if they promised to stop coming down to Styria every weekend. Every year, the Hollis family - including drunk uncles, annoying cousins and the like - all met at Laura's parents' house to have a huge family dinner. It was always the same dinner every year. Her grandparents would complain about anything, her uncle and aunt would flood her with questions like ‘Do you have a boyfriend yet?’ and her annoying screaming little cousin would... well, scream. Laura only looked forward to it because she would see Ally, her five-year-old cousin who she loved more than any of her other family members besides mom and dad.

“Depends. I think probably around three. It’s almost a four-hour drive there and if it starts snowing I’m screwed.”

She would later find out that she was screwed but not because of the snow.

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

Laura was late, which was odd on its own because Laura Hollis is never late. She's either punctual or very early.

It was almost five and she should’ve been in the car, halfway to her parents’ by now. She was late because of her continuous procrastination. She had made a mess of her room as she searched for appropriate clothes and other personal belongings to take with her and it was only when Lafontaine hit her across the head with a book and told her to get the hell out of the apartment that she actually decided on what to wear.

She drove fast but steadily, her eyes darting continuously towards the sky. She had checked the weather earlier and the snow was slowly approaching Styria. Her family, of course, didn't live far from there. Sure, Salzburg and Styria were a four-hour drive apart, but that was the closest her parents could get. They had always been very overprotective over their daughter, especially her father. When she first left for Silas, Sherman Hollis gave his younger daughter a backpack filled with bear traps. You name it, it was there!

If Laura disliked one thing about her parents was this way of theirs of being extremely cautious about every step they took. It embarrassed the hell out of Laura back in high school and it's one of the main reasons she was glad her parents lived a four-hour drive far from her home. It wasn’t as far as Laura had hoped but it was good enough.

The drive was rather quiet. She had put some Christmas music to sing along to and in case she got bored, she could always call Laf.

It took her four hours to get there but to Laura, it seemed like the drive lasted only two. Soon, she was turning onto a curb and she saw it. The Hollis residence was a huge house in a neighbourhood full of huge houses. One could easily mistake it for a mansion. The outside was white and there was a beautiful green garden freshly cut every week. It was a two-story house, with many bedrooms. Two sturdy columns in front of the porch held up a small closed off balcony overhead.

Laura parked the car in front of the front lawn and walked up to the door, scraping her boots on a green mat that read in white cursive letters "Merry Christmas!"

Laura rolled her eyes. Typical mom.

Not finding a doorbell, she knocked a few times.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she smiled as she heard her father’s booming voice come from the inside. The door slowly swung open and Sherman Hollis spared one look at his daughter before wrapping her into his famous bear hug.

“Hey dad,” Laura laughed, her voice strangled.

He finally set her down and grinned widely “Hey sweetheart! We didn't think you'd make it!"

Sherman Hollis was a man roughly the size of a bear. Looked like one too. He was a sturdy but chubby man with big hands and kind brown eyes that could warm any frozen heart. Laura noticed his beard was slightly longer than usual. She knew her dad hated his beard and trimmed it even if so much as a single hair started growing. He had big bags under his eyes and the wrinkles in his forehead had become more prominent since the last time she saw him. 

He let her walk through the entrance and the girl kicked off her boots and took off her jacket.

"Here," her father said, taking her luggage from her hands "let me get that for you."

Laura looked like she was ready to protest but he nodded reassuringly before carrying the luggage upstairs. The girl walked into the kitchen and slim arms wrapped around her frame, pulling her into a hug.

Her mother pulled away and gave her a big grin, not able to hold back her excitement. Soon, a smile matching her mother’s painted over Laura’s lips as well.

“Hey sweetie. How are you?”

“I’m good, mom.” Laura replied, “It smells great in here! What are you co-“

Laura caught sight of another person in the room and jumped, almost letting out a scream. The person was leaning against the door frame, a glass in her hand and a smirk playing on her lips.

“Welcome back, Creampuff.”

Holy. Fuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes.
> 
> this chapter is pretty lame but it’s mostly an introduction so bare with me pls.
> 
> next chapter will come shortly ;)
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	2. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Hollis residence feat. Carmilla (much !! shameless !! flirting !!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk about a quick update! idk what to tell you guys, this story is growing on me && I love these dorks with my whole ass heart and I just can't stop writing them (insert dramatic lovesick sigh here).
> 
> also a little disclaimer: hollstein will have its ups and downs. they will have moments where they fight and moments where they could pass as best friends. keep in mind that Laura and Carm have a bit of history (which you will find out later) and they won't be quick about forgiveness, but they'll get there.
> 
> ngl, this chapter was a big pain in the ass to write because I tried to make it as lengthy and interesting as possible and failed miserably. so apologies again for the very poorly written chapter. but the next one will be lots of hollstein and all of the fluff so hopefully, it'll make up for this poor excuse of a chapter.

If you want to listen to the songs while reading, click [here](https://open.spotify.com/album/6thZNGX8hUVSjUrqJgPB9b)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Laura didn't remember sitting down at the dinner table.

All she remembered was Carmilla Karnstein standing in her parents’ kitchen.

Carmilla. How the hell did she get here?

“W-Why are you here?” Laura stumbled upon her words, staring at Carmilla with wide eyes.

The mashed potatoes her mother placed in the plate in front of her made a plop sound that woke Laura. That’s when she realized she was sitting at the dinner table, having a nice dinner with her parents and Carmilla who by the way is not supposed to be here (!!!)

“Oh honey,” her mother said, as she served her father before sitting down herself, “we thought she’d told you.”

"No,” Laura shot a glare at Carmilla, “she didn’t.”

 

 

The other girl paid no attention to her. Instead, she turned to her mother and asked with a voice so sweet it would make a puppy sick “I’m not trying to complain here, Mrs Hollis, but why the turkey?”

The table had been nicely set up with napkins made of cloth and silverware. In the middle was placed a big turkey and around it bowls of mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, green beans and many more Thanksgiving-themed delicacies. Now that she thought about it, Laura found it quite odd herself.

“Well, Sherman and I had to spend Thanksgiving without out little lolly pop-“

“Mom!” Laura complained at the nickname, making Carmilla's smirk only grow.

“-so we decided to bring Thanksgiving back! Even if it is a few weeks late.” She placed a hand on Carmilla’s wrist “And we are so thankful that you could join us.”

Carmilla nodded “Pleasure is all mine, Mrs Hollis.”

“Oh please, call me Sharon!”

Laura’s jaw hit the floor. Sharon? What the fuck is happening, her mother never lets anyone call her Sharon, not even her father is allowed to call her that. She pinched her thigh twice to make sure she wasn’t just dreaming and was very disappointed to find out that in fact, she wasn’t.

“So Laura,” her father spoke up “how are you? How’s work? Talk to me, kiddo I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“Oh, it’s all great!" Laura said glad to change the topic, "Laf and I are fine and work is good.”

“You have a job?” Carmilla asked, peering at her curiously.

Laura nodded coldly “Yes, which I’m guessing it’s more than you can say.”

“Laura!” her mother lets out a strangled gasp at her daughter's rude comment. Laura rolled her eyes and took a bite of her turkey, chewing slowly. She had lost her appetite after seeing her college roommate show up uninvited at her parents' house.

“No, no it’s fine, Sharon.” Carmilla kept her eyes fixated on Laura who was this close from smacking that devilish grin of hers off her face.

“She’s right, I don’t have a job. I had one at Party City but it didn’t pay much and as soon as Halloween was over, people were barely even showing up. But I’m applying to one back in the city-“

“The city?” Laura cut in.

Carmilla widened her smirk if that’s even possible “The city, cupcake. I live in a Styrian city.”

Laura dropped her spoon in her plate with a clank and had a sudden urge to puke. Carmilla had been living in Styria. The whole. Freaking. Time.

"What." Laura's voice was so low, Carmilla almost didn't hear her. She shot her a smirk and picked up her glass of wine.

"So, Carmilla," Laura's mother said, leaning over the table "what about girlfriends? Are you dating anyone yet?'

Carmilla gave Laura a knowing smile "No, not as of now."

She sipped her wine carefully, not breaking eye contact with Laura.

Neither her parents had picked up on it, so they gave them both a quizzical look before shrugging it off and moving on.

 ❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

“What the fuck, Carm!”

“Laura, you’re squeezing my arm too tight. Is this any way to treat a guest? What would Sharon say?” She grinned mischievously, prying her arm away from the smaller girl’s grip.

They had just finished dinner when Laura grabbed her arm and hurried her out. They stood in the hallway just outside the kitchen. Her parents were making audible muffled small talk inside.

“What are you doing, here Carm?”

Carmilla sighed, looked away and licked her lips, something Laura recognized from when they were back in college during tests and quizzes. She was thinking, most importantly she was thinking about a plausible lie.

“Hey, no lying.” She pointed an accusing finger at her.

“How did you even-“

“I know you, I know when you’re lying to me. Now spill.”

Carmilla groaned and met Laura’s eyes again “Fine. I came here for you.”

Laura’s eyebrows hit the ceiling “ _Excuse me?_ ”

“Well, I didn’t know where you lived so I thought what kind of kid doesn’t spend Christmas at her parents’ house, especially someone like Laura.”

“Carm. We haven’t talked for almost a year. You never called, you never even made the effort to let me know that you were back in Styria!” Laura gestured impatiently.

“Whoa,” Carmilla put her hands up, turning defensive “I did call you the first few weeks after college. You never returned a text and you never picked up. At first, I thought you were still mad at me but then I figured you changed numbers.”

Laura wasn’t looking at her.

“Laura. _Laura_.”

“Of course I’m still mad at you, Carm!” The girl snapped “You left without saying goodbye!”

Carmilla’s mouth was slightly open in disbelief “You’re still mad? About that! I thought it was just one of the silly little fights we had in college.”

“You left without saying goodbye, I thought I would never see you again and that hurt, Carm, it freaking hurt.”

For a moment they could only hear her parents’ talking from the kitchen. They were discussing Sherman’s day at work. Her mother laughed at something his coworker had done that morning.

Carmilla was looking at her so hard Laura was afraid she was going to drill a hole in her head “I'm sorry.”

The apology left Laura surprised and she didn’t make an effort to hide it. She let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. This really wasn’t what she had planned when she thought about going to her parents’ for a nice and quiet Christmas dinner. “It’s fine.”

She met Carmilla’s dark eyes again “Look, I’m really glad you came but you need to leave.”

Carmilla’s eyes turned comically wide and Laura almost laughed “What! No, no, no, no, no Laura please, I can’t go home you have to let me stay.”

Laura cocked an eyebrow at her “Wow, totally can’t tell how desperate you are.” She pulled back her arm that Carmilla was gripping desperately, “Don’t you have someone to spend Christmas with? Like - oh I don’t know - your family?”

Carmilla shook her head “Mattie’s in Italy and Will is spending it with his friends.”

Laura groaned. She really should’ve taken a nap before driving all those hours and the arguing wasn't making it any better.

“Just give me until the 26th and after that, I’ll be out of your hair. Please, Laura, I can’t spend Christmas alone with my mother, I can’t.” Carmilla was clinging to her arm again, her brown eyes big as saucers.

Laura rubbed her temple. Her head was starting to hurt. She met Carmilla’s eyes again and felt herself completely give in, “You’re lucky I’m a nice person.” She muttered, giving her the best glare she could muster.

“The luckiest.”

Another sigh. Damn headache. “Fine, I guess you can stay.”

Carmilla sighed in relief “Thank you so much, I owe you big time.”

“Start by climbing off my arm, koala.”

“Oh, sorry.”

There was a brief moment of silence where neither of them knew what to say. Laura was the one to break it.

“Where will you be staying?”

 ❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

“She’s _what!_ ”

Her mother rolled her eyes “Honestly, Laura, I think you’re overreacting.”

Carmilla had taken her car and driven back to her house to pack some clothes for the next two weeks after making arrangements with Laura’s mother as to where she would be sleeping. Laura wasn’t taking the news so well.

“Mom, we have tons of spare rooms,” Laura said calmly, running her hand through her hair. Her headache hadn’t faded. “Why does she have to stay with me?”

“We’ll need the other rooms for the rest of the family,” her mother said flatly. Laura gave her a look: and?

Her mother bit her lower lip and sighed in defeat “Well, I’ve always known you two had something special when you were in college-“

“Oh. My. God.”

“-and I thought I could... help you two re-establish that bond you had.”

Laura blinked in disbelief “Mom, you have no right to interfere with my love life!”

She was shouting now “I don’t care that you wanted to help or whatever the hell you were trying to do, but this is my personal life! And this whole thing was very unnecessary.”

Her mother opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, but no sound came.

Laura stalked upstairs, leaving her mother standing in an empty hallway.

 

“Ohhh yeah, this is great.” Carmilla was sprawled on the guest bed, moaning happily at the soft cushion beneath her.

Laura sat on her own bed adjacent to Carmilla’s. The only thing that separated them was a small bedside table with nothing but a lamp standing upon it.

The smaller girl watched the other absentmindedly. That headache of hers was making it really hard to concentrate, so staring into nothingness had been something that had been happening often for the past twenty minutes.

“You okay, Laura?” Carmilla asked softly, making a snow angel with the bed sheets.

Laura shook her head lightly “Yeah, fine.”

Carmilla opened her mouth to say something, but Laura didn’t give her the chance as she laid on her bed and turned away from her.

She checked the alarm clock on her nightstand. 10:43 pm.

She drifted off to sleep, her last thought was getting rid of that damn headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnggg can you believe these lesbians? always fighting and shit? smh
> 
> next chapter is coming soon. kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> PS: Laura's headaches are a personal headcanon of mine and aren't canon in the show. I'll get into explaining why she has them in a few chapters or so.


	3. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura takes Carmilla on a tour of the town (more !! subtle !! flirting!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: the town the Hollis reside in is completely made up by me and doesn't exist so if you are looking for the perfect winter wonderland, it doesn't exist sorry (but if someone has found the perfect winter wonderland, hmu)
> 
> anyhoo, this chapter is much fluff and flirting and Carmilla being a sap for one Laura Hollis so hopefully that'll make up for the previous chapter that was super very boring. I made it a bit longer than usual, idek how it happened I just started writing and things kinda went on their own from there
> 
> but I'll stop now before I give anything away. happy reading!

If you want to listen to the songs while reading, click [here](https://open.spotify.com/album/6thZNGX8hUVSjUrqJgPB9b)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Laura woke up early. Too early. She rested her head back on the pillow, close her eyes and tried to fall asleep again, but her body protested.

_Shut up, I'm tired._

_No, you're not you lazy asshole, get your ass up and go make breakfast._

With an unsatisfied groan, Laura sat up and checked the clock on her bedside table. 5 am. You have got to be freaking kidding me. Fighting against the will to cuddle back under the covers, she got to her feet and groggily made her way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

It was still and quiet in the house. She slowly made her way down the stairs, careful not to make any noise. Arrived at the kitchen, she made her way to the stove and made some pancakes. She felt like it was a pancake kind of day. Laura poured herself a cup of camomille (her headache had finally faded) and stared out the window.

The backyard of the house was coated in snow. Other than the green leaves hanging from the evergreens scattered around the various adjacent courtyards, the green and fertile grass that worked miracles on the flowers and the vegetables of her mother's garden in the summer had been completely covered in snow, three-inches at best. Laura guessed the rest of the town must've been the same.

Winachtswunder was the name of this small part of Salzburg that barely anyone knew the existence of. It was the kind of town that was so small that everyone knew everyone but not the kind of town where people were nosey about other people's businesses. On the contrary, everyone simply lived and let live. Laura loved growing up there. She had left just after high school, leaving a few friends behind and wondered if they still lived there or if they had run away from 'this fucking hole of a town' like they had always planned. She would soon find out that a few did in fact stay.

The sizzling of the pan snapped her out of her daze and she rushed to pull the pancake off the fire before it burned. Soon, her parents and, much later, Carmilla joined her in the kitchen and kissed her cheek as a thank you for the lovely breakfast (Carmilla limited herself to an awkward punch on the shoulder before attacking her plate like a voracious animal.)

"Laura, you should go take a look at the Christmas decorations they put in the town." Her mother said, sipping her mug of coffee. Laura glanced at her father but he was reading the new issue of County Gardening, ignoring all conversations.

"Oh, and take Carm - is it okay if I call you Carm? - with you! I'm sure you'll both have so much fun." Her mother added. Laura looked at Carmilla, who was currently in the act of shoving pancakes down her throat.

"I would just _love_ to see the decorations," Carmilla replied, batting her eyelashes dramatically and giving Laura a big fake smile that infuriated her even more.

Laura rolled her eyes but she knew she couldn't escape from this.

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

And this is how Laura Hollis ended up in her car driving towards the town's centre with Carmilla in the shotgun seat. The drive was roughly ten minutes but it seemed like the road was endless.

No sound came from either of the girls, Laura's eyes trained on the road and Carmilla leaning against the window. The first few minutes upon entering the car, Carmilla turned on the radio to listen to some music but after some bickering about what kind of music to listen to, they switched it off and left it at that. The only sound now was the wheels on the concrete and Carmilla's quiet humming.

The quiet didn't last long before one of them sliced through it "It's beautiful."

Laura spared her a quick glance, but Carmilla was looking out of her window. Laura inhaled "It is."

"Can't believe you get to come home to this every winter," Carmilla voiced "I always envied the fact that you grew up here." She added at the end, but Laura didn't hear her or at least didn't act like she had.

The silence came back again and it stayed until they finally reached the town centre and Laura parked by a liquor store.

They exited the car and Laura let out a gasp.

Beautiful unlit lights hung in the windows of the various shops. Cheerful music played softly over the speakers that were set all around, varying from Christmas songs to chill acoustic versions of them. Wreaths and signs that wished you 'a merry Christmas and happy New Year' were draped at the doors. Mistletoes hovered over sly places. A couple exited a bar, laughing and holding onto each other. The girl pointed at the overhead mistletoe and they shared a kiss. People wrapped in layers of coats and scarves wondered the streets and sat in warm cafes to share a cup of hot chocolate or in toy stores to buy presents for their loved ones. The whole town was caked in snow, covering the rooftops and the streets were iced and had been closed which gave to the entirety of it all a Christmas feeling.

"Wow," Laura breathed. Carmilla nodded in agreement "Wow indeed."

Laura blushed. They started walking and Laura couldn't help but gawk at the town, looking like a child in a candy store. Carmilla noticed this and raised a brow at her friend "What's with the big eyes? Don't you get to see this every year?"

Laura shook her head "I haven't been here for years. Since I started college to be exact."

"Isn't that four years?"

Laura nodded "I've been living in Styria for four years."

A pause. Then she added, "Not that you care."

"Not that I care," Carmilla repeated.

More silence followed.

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

Around lunchtime, they decided to stop at a bakery to eat "some pretty mean sandwiches" as Laura called them.

They crossed the threshold of the small bakery and a wave of heat made the both of them shiver.

"Laura?" The cashier ran to the girl and hugged her tightly.

Laura laughed "Hey, Kirsch."

"When did you come back?"

"I just came to spend the holidays with my parents."

The two broke away and the cashier smiled at Carmilla, shaking her hand with great enthusiasm "Hey, Laura's friend! I'm Kirsh."

Carmilla smiled awkwardly, prying her hand away from the boy's firm grip.

"Kirsch, can we have your best sandwiches to go?"

The boy made finger guns at her, winked and clicked his tongue "You got it, hotties."

 

"So, that was something," Carmilla said, taking a bite of her sandwich. She almost moaned in delight.

Laura's shoulders shook with a small laugh "That's just Kirsch. He's always been very excited to meet new people."

"Hmm," Carmilla hummed, counting with her gloved fingers "Is extremely enthusiastic. Tackles people in hugs when he sees them. Loves hugs. Remind you of anything?"

Laura laughed, freely, the first time Carmilla heard that sound after many years "Yes, he resembles very much a puppy. He's simply adorable."

Carmilla smiled and bit her sandwich "Hm, these sandwiches are amazing!"

"Speaking of amazing." Laura pointed at the store they had stopped in front of. They entered and found the place completely packed with toys of all sizes. It was so full, people found it hard moving in the isles.

"I'm not complaining or anything," said Carmilla "but why are we in a toy store?"

Laura didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her past the people and deeper into the store. After apologizing for elbowing many elderly and mothers, the pair came to a halt before a small train track set up on a table on display. A _Please don't touch_ sign was set next to it but Laura violated it nonetheless, brushing her fingertips over the passing toy train. Her eyes had a glimmer in her eyes and Carmilla couldn't bear to break the spell she was under right now.

The smaller girl finally spoke "I used to love this train track when I was a kid. You know, I used to sneak in here when I was out with my parent." She chuckled at this last part.

Carmilla nodded, unsure of what to say and scared of ruining the moment. It took her a while to pry Laura away from the toy store but when she did, the smaller girl grabbed her arm again and dragged her away to another store. Carmilla could do nothing but follow and laugh.

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

The ice skating rink was smaller than Laura remembered but breathtaking all the same. Not many people were skating, it was just a few professional skaters and a couple of kids pushing each other and laughing when they fell.

Laura's face of pure glee hadn't fled yet and Carmilla would catch herself staring at her blissful face. She seemed so happy and carefree, unlike the Laura who had given her the cold shoulder just this morning.

There was this dumb gay silence where neither of them knew what to say but simply enjoyed the now-gone tension between them.

"We should skate," Carmilla chimed. Laura's hand was still wrapped around her wrist and when the girl turned to look at her, she let go and Carmilla almost frowned.

"Skate?" Laura's face was blank as if she had just been awakened from a dream.

Carmilla nodded, her wrist turning cold for the lack of contact "Yeah. Or are you too chicken to do it?"

Laura scoffed "Please, Karnstein, I'd beat you in a heartbeat." She checked her watch and pursed her lips "But it's getting pretty late, so we should probably head back."

They had spent the entire day at the town and, although it was small, there was much to see. After the toy store, Laura showed her the library and told her about her favorite books. They then went to the pastry shop and shared Christmas cookies and a milkshake from the froyo place. The tension between them faltered and then left altogether when they began talking and laughing freely as they ate. Carmilla told her about how she had to move to Italy with Mattie for a while and do her studying there and showed her pictures of the beautiful places she had visited. Then she proceeded to speak some phrases in Italianlian ("Showoff," Laura stuck her tongue out at her). Laura told her about getting a job as a news anchor initially before moving to work for Neues Deutschland, a popular newspaper company. They opened up to each other in a way they never thought possible and it felt safe. Warm. Familiar. After all those years, finally someone to talk to. About _anything_.

Carmilla nodded and smiled "Another time then."

Laura returned the smile "Of course. I'm not passing up the chance of watching your ass hit the ice."

Carmilla laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me longer than I'd like to admit trying to figure out what to have them do in the town. I do hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing, I spent a bit more time on descriptions cause I thought that was important. and I just had to add Kirsch in there, he's too soft for him to not be part of this. but don't worry he'll pop up again soon enough
> 
> but hey at least our gays are bonding! thank god, I was getting tired of writing angst but I might have to get back to it in two chapters hahahahAHAHAHA why am I like this
> 
> also I forgot to mention in my previous chapters that you can follow me on insta (@countinqstcrs) and twitter (fuhrelise) if you wanna dm me to talk you're always welcome to do so!
> 
> please let me know if you're enjoying the story and want me to continue. kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	4. Grown-Up Christmas List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting up some more decorations before the rest of the fam joins + some ice skating (the flirting !! never !! ends !!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hollis-days are almost here! get your sorry asses ready for me to climb down your chimney and give you all the love in the world cause you deserve it! can't believe you're still reading this shitty fic wow I stan you.
> 
> where are you spending the holidays? I'm gonna stay home and have a big ass family reunion with aunts and uncles asking about my non-existent boyfriend like why don't you mind your own fucking business sUSAN?? sigh I hate my family.
> 
> this chapter is just much fluff and hooray happy hollstein!! welcome back to another episode of Olivia Writes Fluff: A Novel. I love them sm yall they're just fucking otp. don't enjoy the fluff too much, I'll be getting into angst soon. enjoy!!

 

If you want to listen to the songs while reading, click [here](https://open.spotify.com/album/6thZNGX8hUVSjUrqJgPB9b)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The upside of having a big house are many: hosting big parties, bragging about all the money you don’t actually have and having more space than needed. The downside of having a big house is decorating. So when said parties are thrown or when guests come over, decorating is important and it must be done for the whole house. At least, that's what Sharon Hollis has always done.

Whether it was a simple dinner or a great big Christmas party, Laura's mother demanded the entire house to be covered in decorations -- in this case, Christmas decorations.

This is how Laura wound up holding the base of a ladder while her father, standing at the top, was hanging the festoons on the bookshelves. Or at least trying to. Sherman Hollis leaned to his left with great effort as he tried to tie a secure knot at the end of the shelf. Laura bit her lower lip nervously “Are you sure you don’t want me to do it?”

He waver her off but Laura pressed on “Dad, please just let me help. I’m young, I should be doing that.”

Her father turned to look at her briefly “Are you implying that I’m too old to be standing on a stool?”

His daughter shook her head quickly “No, I’m simply stating that I, being a woman, am more flexible and therefore can reach certain places with less difficulty... and I’m really making this worse, aren’t I?”

Sherman let out a hearty laugh “Really, sweetheart, it’s fine. You’re already doing plenty by holding the ladder.”

“Yeah, but I wish I could be helping more,” she sighed. Her mother chose that exact moment to descend the stairs.

“Well, if you wish to help,” Sharon said, placing her hands on her hips and giving her a smile “you can always go help Carm. She’s decorating your room.”

Laura’s eyebrows hit the ceiling and her jaw dropped. “My room. Carmilla is decorating my room. The one I specifically told you not to touch because I wanted to personally decorate it. That room.”

Sharon looked at her a little lost and Sherman almost facepalmed. “Was I not supposed to do that?”

Laura’s fists clenched around the metal bars of the ladder. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Sharon Hollis, always butting her nose in other people’s business, especially her daughter's. Laura let go of the ladder and took a step toward her mother “When will you realize that I’m not a doll to be played with? My life is not yours to decide, Mom!”

Then she rushed upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time.

Sharon sighed in frustration and Sherman, standing still on the ladder and watching everything occur, spoke softly “She’s not wrong, dear. It’s her de—“

“I didn’t realize we were on speaking terms again, Sherman.” She snapped, then marched off into the kitchen and got a head start for the upcoming Christmas feast.

 ❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

Laura found the door half open and pushed it open softly. Carmilla was standing on a stool, her left foot dangerously standing on the edge of the plastic chair beneath her and her other leg raised in the air to help her gain balance. It looked like one of those funny videos in which the victim tragically falls on the floor and everyone laughs, pointing at the poor sap and commenting about how stupid they look after hitting the floor.

“C’mon, c'mon, c’moooon...” Carmilla said through gritted teeth as she reached with her left arm to hang a Christmas ball on a string tied over the window. She was so focused on this that she didn’t notice someone else step into the room. No sound could distract her from her task

“Carm?”

Except that. Carmilla lost her balance on the stool which ended up tilting and she came crashing down on the floor with a dull thud. Laura squeaked and her hands flew to her mouth. She rushed to the other Carmilla's side “Oh my God! Are you okay?”

“Hey Laura,” Carmilla groaned, giving her finger guns, “sorry, didn't see you there.”

Laura, ignoring her sarcastic comments, helped her to sit up. She quickly scanned Carmilla's figure for any injuries "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she gave her a reassuring smile and let Laura pull her up to her feet. Carm rubbed her hip, sore from the fall.

"I hope I did a good job decorating your room," Carmilla waved her arms about, pointing at her surroundings.

The bedroom had been done up with colorful festoons on the window frames. A plastic snowman with a smiley face and pointy carrot nose hung over her bed frame. Laura looked around in a jiffy and nodded. Everything seemed to have been placed perfectly. But something was off. She spotted the mistake and moved to her bookshelf, picking up the picture frames Carmilla had misplaced.

"These don't go here. They go here."

"Oh. Sorry, my bad."

Laura moved the picture frames to her bedside table but lingered a moment longer to peer at them. There were three framed pictures, one of them showed a younger smiling Laura sitting on her father's shoulders with her mother clinging tightly at his arm as they stood before snow-covered mountains. Laura recalled that memory as the time they had gone skiing together and vowed never to go again after her father's ankle injury. The other picture represented Laura and Lafontaine dressed in their graduation gowns and showing proudly their graduation paper. The third one was more recent. It displayed Carmilla and Laura hugging tightly one another and standing in front of their new college dorm.

Laura unconsciously picked it up and placed it in her lap, staring down at it. She hadn't realized she had sat down on the bed. Carmilla called her name, but she didn't hear. She took a seat next to her friend and her face dropped when she caught sight of the picture.

They sat in silence for some time, both of them looking down at the picture. The picture that captured the moment that they both silently vowed never to speak about and now certainly wasn't the time to break that vow.

Carmilla decided to break the ice and pulled out two tickets from her pocket. Laura's attention snapped away from the photo. Carmilla handed her one "It's a ticket to the ice skating rink."

Laura met her eyes and Carmilla gave her a small smile "You promised you'd take me. Don't you want to see my ass hit the ice?"

A laugh bubbled up in Laura's throat but she passed it as a soft chuckle.

 ❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

The wind blowing through her hair let a free laugh come from her lips. She pushed down on her skates to stop then turned to look at Carmilla who was gripping the side of the rink with such a force that her knuckles turned white. They met each other's eyes and Laura crossed her arms with a smug look plastered on her face. Carmilla gave her a glare and said through gritted teeth "I told you I can't skate."

Laura laughed and gave herself a push to catch up to her friend "Your grip is this close to breaking the metal support."

Carmilla grunted at her. "F-fuck you, this is scary. And I'm s-so f-f-fucking cold."

Laura acted quickly and pulled off her gloves "Here."

The girl took them without thinking twice and put them on. They fit perfectly and although they didn't do much other than thaw her frozen hands, Laura's body temperature had warmed them up. Carmilla gave her a small nod as a thank you and went back to gripping the metal bar. Laura smiled and slowly took Carmilla's hands in her own. The scared girl made a move in protest but Laura's grip was tight as she said, "Do you trust me?"

Carmilla raised her head and her eyes came in contact with Laura's and suddenly they both saw it. Years of friendship, going to college parties and pyjama parties and playing drunk and sober truth or dares and Laura crying in Carmilla's arms because of her recent break-up and the fighting getting to the point where one of them would leave the dorm and return late at night and the day Carmilla left without saying goodbye.

This last one hurt the most. But it was four years of friendship, four years they had thrown in the garbage because of one _fucking_ fight that neither of them could even remember what it was about nor did they care. In each other's eyes, they saw four years of friendship that were gone as quick as blowing out a candle. They couldn't be mad forever and they couldn't erase those wonderful four years together. Because it happened and they happened. At that moment, they both made a silent promise with just one look: no more lies and no more trickery. This is us and we're here and it's now. Let's make the most of it.

"I trust you." Carmilla held onto Laura's hands like her life depended on them which they might as well have.

Slowly backing up, Laura pulled a wobbling Carmilla with her and onto the ice. Carmilla panicked and whipped her head this way and the other looking for something to hold onto. Then she remembered that Laura was there to hold her and she relaxed.

This went on for a while. Laura skated going backwards and pulling Carmilla after her. They went slowly and calmly, not wanting to fall nor wanting to hit other skaters. Then Laura had a brilliant idea

"Laura, what are you doing?" Carmilla was gripping her friend's arms so tight her nails were digging in the flesh underneath the various layers of her friend's coat.

"Carm, calm down you'll be fine," Laura said calmly, trying to soothe her nerves. Carmilla was now leaning against Laura's chest and the other girl was supporting her with her arms on her back.

Carmilla shook her head violently "Laura, I swear if this is you trying to get me back for calling your mom Sharon..."

"No! And please don't ever do that again, it gets weird after a while." Laura made a face, "You said you trusted me."

"I do but not when you're holding me like a shield."

Laura shook her head "On the count of three."

"What!"

"One..."

"No, no, no, no Laura, please don't-"

"Two..."

"Wait wait! I'm not ready!"

"Three!"

Laura let go of Carmilla and she skid forward slowly, flailing her arms around and trying to keep her balance.

 _I'm falling_ , Carm thought, _I'm falling and I'm gonna hit my ass on the ice and everyone will laugh at me and oh my God I'm going to murder Laura if I survive..._

But she wasn't falling and nobody was laughing at her and Laura was... cheering?

Carmilla was moving. Knees wobbling and hands flailing but nonetheless moving. No metal railing to grab onto and no person to sustain her. Just her on the ice. Carmilla laughed and joined Laura, quickly standing from her crouched position to cheer. But she stood too fast and slipped and fell on the ice.

Tips on how to not get hurt when you fall on ice: falling on your knees hurts like a bitch, falling on your ass hurts even freaking more. It's your choice really.

Laura couldn't help but laugh as she watched Carmilla fall with a thud as her ass hit the cold surface of the rink. As Laura skated towards her to help her up, she got a sudden Deja Vu and suddenly she slipped down memory lane.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

follow me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/countinqstcrs/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/fuhrelise) !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dashing through the snow,  
> I'm a little bitch ass whore  
> I forgot the fucking lyrics HEY!
> 
> I was rewatching carmilla season 3 while I was revising this and my heart aches for them okay? also this chapter is soooo badly written and I apologize but I was going through a tough time while writing it. hope I didn't disappoint too much tho! also also follow me on instagram and twitter cause that's where i post updates (and some video edits made by yours truly ;))
> 
> I'm trying to finish this fanfic before christmas comes but that's not likely if my bitch ass keeps procrastinating so I'm gonna try to keep my bitch ass motivated. my plan was to post the last chapter the 25th so I'll try to do that.
> 
> anyways hope you liked this! kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	5. Greensleeves (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback to college when fetus!hollstein was still fetus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am. so. fucking. sleep deprived. I'm sorry for the late update but I only started my christmas break today and I've been overwhelmed by everything in my life right now. plus I really fucking hated writing this chapter.
> 
> I started out thinking I was gonna write like a bunch of stuff for college!hollstein but I ended up narrowing it down to episodes that were relevant to the story so my apologies if this is slightly disappointing.
> 
> my grandparents are coming tomorrow and I'm hypEd but also not really cause I'm going to the disco with my friends and ya girl doesn't do discos so pray for me.
> 
> thank you @ michael bubble and mariah carrey for playing non-stop christmas music while I stared at the screen as I procrastinated what to write.

If you want to listen to the songs while reading, click [here](https://open.spotify.com/album/6thZNGX8hUVSjUrqJgPB9b)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **SILAS UNIVERSITY, FIVE YEARS AGO**

 

 

 

 

_Click!_

_The photo was taken and the two girls broke their embrace. They shared a smile._

_“I’m Laura, by the way.” She stuck her hand out and the other girl took it gladly, “I’m Carmilla."_

 

 

_The first week as new roommates and they were already fighting._

_“You really need to learn some good manners,” Laura scolded Carmilla as they both entered their dorm room._

_“Now you’re starting to sound like my mother."_

_“Well, apparently your mother didn’t teach good manners!”_

_“Hey, watch your mouth.” Carmilla said pointedly “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“All I’m asking is for you to clean up your side of the room for a change—“_

_“Exactly!_ My _side of the room! I can do whatever I want with it!”_

_“Not when we have people over, you can’t! What do you think the dean would say if she walked in right now and saw this mess?”_

_“Fuck the dean, Laura, and_ fuck you _.”_

_Carmilla stormed out and only returned later that night when Laura was already sound asleep._

 

 

_Carmilla was always the one to apologize to Laura when she made a mistake, head down and looking at the ground bashfully. Laura would grin at this and hug her and say “I forgive you. Roommates fight, it’s normal.”_

_Of course, their fights happened more often than you'd think and Carmilla had heard this line so many times, she'd learned it by heart._

_The year flew by and Laura and Carmilla lived in a constant love-hate friendship. After spending all summer vacation apart and hating each other through the three months, Laura was tired of fighting so one morning as they began the second year, she approached Carmilla._

_“Hey.”_

_Carmilla nodded to acknowledge her presence, “Hey.”_

_“Listen... I was hoping we could start over this year, you know, try to be friends for a change.”_

_Carmilla looked at her mocking a thoughtful expression and then cracked a small smile “I’d like that, yeah.”_

_Laura smiled._

_The second year went by in total peace. They got along just fine and they could feel the mutual platonic love for one another. But was it really platonic?_

_Laura started questioning her very gay feelings for her very gay roommate the third year._

_Of course, the following year couldn't go by as smoothly as the previous one. The roommates hit a few bumps in the road but also shared some heartfelt moments. Laura began dating Danny Lawrence to shoo away these strange non-platonic feelings she felt for her roommate and Carmilla recognized a feeling that was awoken within her: jealousy. The girl tried to shrug the feeling of someone squeezing her heart every time she saw Laura and Danny kiss or every time they held hands but unsuccessfully._

 

 

_“Hey, I’m back- Laura what’s wrong?” Carmilla rushed to her side. Laura wiped her eyes quickly and sniffled, trying to cover up the fact she had been sobbing not a few seconds ago, obviously to no avail “S’nothin.”_

_“C’mon, cupcake, talk to me.” Carmilla implored. After some more convincing, Laura gave in. She is my friend after all._

_"Danny broke up with me."_

_Carmilla, pushing aside all thoughts of celebratory dances she had prepared for this moment, held her close and Laura cried in her arms. They never spoke of that day again but Laura noticed a pretty big bruise on Danny's nose the next day._

 

 

_Laura's headaches came shortly after entering Silas University. To no one's surprise, college is hard and so are assignments. By the end of the first two weeks, Laura's plans had to be wiped clean because the hours she didn't spend listening in class she spent in the library studying. On top of this, she felt pressured by the conditions she was living in. Carmilla wasn't exactly the ideal roommate: she never cleaned up after herself and always left it to Laura to take care of cleaning the dorm._

_She visited a doctor and was given pills for the pain which she took the first few months, but soon stopped for fear that she might take too many because of the unbearable pain._

 

_Carmilla was the first to admit she had feelings for Laura. It was a normal winter afternoon and after mustering up all her courage she finally said: "I like you."_

_"We're just friends," was Laura's response. This happened at the beginning of the fourth year and the young journalist was still shaken up by her break up with Danny and adding onto the heartbreak was school work and she just couldn't do a relationship at the moment. Plus, her headaches had been killing her lately. She hoped Carmilla could understand and she did._

_So Carmilla waited. She waited till the end of college but never had the nerve of bringing up the topic again. She could see how happy Laura was and she didn't want to ruin this dumping more stress on her. She knew about her headaches and often tried doing even just simple things like helping clean up the dorm to relieve her. Just give her time, Carmilla told herself, one day you will both be in a good place and you'll be brave enough to ask again._

_That day never came._

 

 

_The next thing that happened was the fight. The both of them, to this day, can not remember what it was even about. What they remember was the result of the fight._

_"Whatever, I'm leaving." Carmilla grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder._

_"Fine! Go! I never fucking needed you anyways!" Laura shouted after her._

_Carmilla held her gaze for a while longer. Then she left the dorm room, slamming the door behind her._

_When Laura woke up the next morning, Carmilla wasn't in her bed._

 

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

 

**HOLLIS RESIDENCE, TODAY**

 

 

 

 

 

“Laura. Laura, wake up.” Carmilla shook her lightly, shining a light in the girl’s face who groaned awake.

Carmilla helped her sit up and Laura reached over to turn on the lamp. She flipped the switch but it didn’t light. She flipped it a few more times but nothing happened.

“What’s with the light?” She turned to Carmilla.

“There’s been a blackout in the entire neighbourhood. A snowstorm is coming.”

 

 

Sherman Hollis was luckily prepared for winter storms. He’d been living in Weinachtswunder long enough to know all the safety precautions he must take in case such things happen. So Laura wasn’t surprised when she saw him running in and out the basement, bringing out boxes of first aid kits, blankets and a generator.

Laura sat at the kitchen table, eating Corn Flakes straight out of the box. Opening the fridge wasn’t an option since they had to keep the few things in there cool. The fridge could keep the food frozen only for four hours so keeping the door closed was necessary.

Carmilla helped Laura’s father bring things out of the basement while her mother ran about the house turning off all lights and pulling all electrical wires out of the sockets. Laura was having breakfast with a blanket wrapped around her. The heat had gone out along with the power and Jack Frost made its way through the cracks of the floorboards, sending shivers up the smaller girl's spine. She settled deeper into her blanket.

“Alright,” Sherman huffed “we have everything out.” He turned to Sharon “The lights?”

“Pulled all the outlets out.”

“Good. Now we just need to think about the food.”

Laura stood “I’ll make a list of foods that don’t need to be microwaved or frozen and I’ll go get them at the store.”

“No,” her father shook his head “it’s too dangerous. I’ll drive there and grab everything before the snow starts falling.”

“Mr Hollis, I should go.” Carmilla stepped forward and Laura couldn’t deny how chivalrous she looked just then.

Sherman hesitated but then gave her a quick smile “I need you here to keep the house warm and keep them safe.” He placed his hand on her shoulder and Carmilla tensed “Can you do that for me?”

Carmilla looked over his shoulder to where Laura was sitting, eating cereal out of the box, shivering from the cold and wrapped in a blanket. She looked back at Sherman and nodded firmly, realizing just how much he was depending on her right now. He gave her a warm smile and then put on his coat "I'll be back soon, I promise." Then he left.

It was only a few minutes later that Laura's phone buzzed. She answered the call "Laf?"

"Hey, frosh. We need your help."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

follow me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/countinqstcrs/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/fuhrelise) !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!! can you believe I ended this shit on a cliffhanger? aren't I just the worst person ever?
> 
> this chapter I *in grinch voice* LOATHE entirely but luckily the next chapter is the one I've been looking forward to write since I planned out this fanfic so get excited about that!!
> 
> I'm too tired to reread this chapter and check for spelling errors so if I made one lmk
> 
> dear santa, if elise bauman isn't under my tree this year I'm suing every single elf you own- yes even rudolf


	6. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is stuck at the Hollis residence because of the biggest storm of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in mushu's voice* I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVEEEE
> 
> hellooooo I have risen from the dead. the reason why this chapter wasn't up sooner is because a) I had to spend time with my family and b) this chapter is long as fuck so I spent some time writing it to make it accurate (that's right ya girl did some research to find out how to survive winter storms)
> 
> oh and c) the 28th was my birthday so I went out with some buddies and couldn't get down to writing. plus the 27th ao3 couldn't be used so those were some sad times.
> 
> can yall believe christmas is over cause I lowkey want to hang myself. no? just me? cool.

hIf you want to listen to the songs while reading, click [here](https://open.spotify.com/album/6thZNGX8hUVSjUrqJgPB9b)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Laura paced the length of her living room, one hand pressed against her forehead and the other holding her phone to her ear.

"What do you mean you got stuck in the middle of a snowstorm while you were trying to get here to surprise me!" She practically screamed.

"Exactly that?" Lafontaine tried to joke, but it fell flat. Some rustling at the other of the phone and then Perry talked "Laura Eileen Hollis, if you don't send someone to rescue us, my ghost will haunt you till the end of your days."

Laura opened and closed her mouth a few times, no sound coming out. She felt a sharp pain in her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose instinctively. Keep it together Hollis, she thought. Laura took a deep breath and then calmly asked "Can you tell me where you are?"

"Umm," Lafontaine was speaking now "it's kind of hard to tell. It's snowing cats and dogs here."

"Can you send me your location?"

"Yeah, I'm sending it now."

"Okay. Okay, good. I'll forward it to my dad so he can come to get you. Are you in Styria?"

"Yeah, we came in an hour ago."

"Good, that means you're not far. I gotta go, but please stay safe."

Laura hung up and then called her dad. She explained to him what had happened and sent him their location. He said he'd get them as soon as he could. Laura thanked him and hung up.

She went to help her Carmilla and her mother who were opening up the boxes her father had pulled out from the basement.

"How can I help?" Laura asked. Carmilla set down the pile of extra thick blankets on the table "Your father's a genius. He's very well equipped for this sort of situation."

 _Not his first snowstorm_ , Laura thought. To Carmilla, she said, "What are we doing?"

"Getting the supplies out so we are ready for when he returns," she handed her a giant box "you're on survival supplies duty. There's a checklist here of the things we need, like radio, flashlights, portable chargers etcetera. You need to make sure they are all here."

Laura nodded and took the box away into the living room. She opened it and started checking things off the list as she found them: flashlights, check. Small radio, check. Extra batteries, check. First aid kit, check. Shovel, check. Sand and ice melt, check.

A knock against the wall startled Laura. When she realized it was her mother, the smaller girl grunted and went back to work but Sharon wouldn't take no for an answer. She sat on the carpet next to her daughter "I guess you were right. Maybe I shouldn't have butt into your private life. I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with Christmas right around the corner."

Laura glanced at her. She hesitated but then sighed "Yeah, me neither."

Sharon grew a smile "Friends?"

"Friends." Laura made a face and inhaled sharply. She dropped the batteries she was holding and rubbed her temples. Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, her face scrunched up in worry "Headaches?"

Laura nodded, keeping her eyes shut.

"Are you taking your medicine."

Laura didn't respond.

"Laura."

"It doesn't matter, it hurts anyway.” Laura snapped “You got your forgiveness, mom, now go help Carm."

Sharon hesitated but she knew when she wasn't wanted, so she got to her feet and reluctantly left the room

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

Lola Perry had been fighting with the stereo for the past five minutes, changing channels every time she heard a static noise.

"Per, will you just calm down? Laura's going to find us." Lafontaine said, switching off the radio.

"And what if she doesn't!" The redhead snapped "We'll be trapped under the snow forever with no food, no water, and no way to get in contact with the outside world! We'll die in here and— God, I need to smoke."

Perry reached for the pack of cigarettes in her purse but Lafontaine stopped her "No smoking in the car, Per! I trust Laura and I trust her dad, I know they'll find us. It's only a matter of time."

Perry sat back in her seat, arms crossed "I can't believe we left our nice cosy apartment for this."

"My," Laf corrected " _My_ nice cosy apartment."

Perry looked over at them "Oh you surely cannot still be mad about that."

"Of course I am, Per— and I really do not want to get into a fight over this in my car so please, let's drop it." Perry shut her mouth and they sat in the silence a while longer.

Not a few minutes later, a knock came at Lafontaine's window and they damn near jumped out of their skin. They rolled down the window and found Sherman Hollis beaming down at them "Heard you had a problem with the snow."

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

The second Lafontaine set foot in the Hollis residence, Laura crashed into them and hugged them tightly.

"It's good to see you too, frosh." Lafontaine smiled at their roommate when they broke their hug. Laura nodded "You too. God, never fucking scare me like that again."

"Good thing the passenger gets the love she deserves," commented Perry with a scoff "Hey Laura."

"Hey." Laura hugged her as well.

Sherman placed a hand on Carmilla's shoulder and smiled "How did it go? Did you do what I asked?"

Carmilla, stiff, nodded "Yes sir. We got all the supplies out. All we need to do now is sort them out."

"Good. Good kid, very well done." He turned back to the happy trio.

"Laura, take these," he handed his daughter the grocery bags "and empty them on the kitchen counter. We'll sort out our eating schedule later, but I bought enough to last us a week, two tops."

"Sharon, go turn on the faucets with hot water and leave them to a slow drip so the pipes don't freeze. Carmilla, you and I will go on the street and pour salt so it doesn't freeze the cement completely. Lafontaine and Perry, give me your bags so I can take them upstairs. Meanwhile, please take care of getting out the rest of the blankets and waterproof clothes. Let's get to work before the storm completely gets here."

They all went their separate ways, but of course, things could only get worse from there on out.

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

Lafontaine switched their flashlight on and entered the basement. They grabbed a box and started looking through it, picking out the blankets and waterproof clothes they would need. Perry followed suit, grabbing a different box. The tension was so thick, you could basically see it in the air. They didn't exchange a word nor a look. Lafontaine, tired of the silence, was the one to cut through it.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell them."

Perry arched a brow "Oh, so now you wanna talk about it? Now that it's convenient for you?"

"Are you embarrassed by me?"

"No. Laf, of course not."

"Right, but you didn't tell them."

"Did you tell Laura?"

"That's different. I didn't have the time to do so. But you're the one who promised you would tell your parent and instead introduced me once again as your 'best friend.'"

Perry bit her lip "That's not fair."

"You want to talk about fair? Since when do you care about what other people think?"

"They're not just other people, they're my parents!"

"And I'm your girlfriend, how am I supposed to feel about that!"

They were both standing face to face now. Lafontaine's jaw was clenched and Perry's fists closed at her sides. Then, a sudden scream came from the living room "Carm!"

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

Having emptied the grocery bags, Laura checked if all batteries had been inserted in the flashlights and if the power generator was charged. Done with the task, she walked up to the window overlooking the street outside the front yard. A strong wind blew outside, a whirl of white obscuring her sight. The houses across the street looked like a shadow. The trees bent with the wind and Laura was almost afraid one of them was going to fall through the roof and into the living room. Music played from somewhere in the house and Megan Trainor sang "I'll Be Home”. The song made Laura nostalgic.

 _I'll_ _find_ _my_ _way_ _back_ _home_ _and_ _light_ _up_ _every_ _tree_

Laura thought about her first Christmas with Carmilla.

 _We_ _will_ _hang_ _our_ _stockings_ _for_ _you_ _and_ _one_ _for_ _me_

They had bought the tiniest tree and placed it on their table. The festoons had been hung by the both of them all through the small dorm. There were even Santa shaped candles in the bathroom.

 _'Cause_ _Santa_ _called_ _to make sure I’m prepared, he said, “Pack your bags and tell them you’ll be there.”_

They had invited over Lafontaine, Perry, Kirsch and even Danny. They had a quiet dinner of takeout Chinese food and conversed.

_I'll be home with my love this Christmas_

They played Secret Santa. Laura ended up getting Perry kitchen utensils, which she loved and later used to cook brownies for them all.

_I promise, I promise I’ll be home with my love this Christmas_

Laura received a framed picture of her and Carmilla hugging the first day they met in front of their dorm room. She had received it from her roommate herself.

_I promise, I promise I’ll be home, home_

Suddenly, Laura spotted a figure in the whirlwind of snow outside. It was nearing the house. No, not one two figures. One was carrying the other. Laura contemplated sprinting for the front door and locking it. But then she could finally see the figures more clearly.

_I’ll be home, I’ll be home_

"Carm!"

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

Sherman Hollis shut the door behind him with a kick of his foot and dropped Carmilla on an armchair in the living room. The girl groaned in pain. The remaining members are of the family joined them in the living room.

"Quick, take her socks off!" Sherman ordered and Laura obeyed. Carmilla's toes had turned black and so had the fingertips of both her hands. Laura almost vomited at the sight.

"Sharon," Sherman said, inspecting Carmilla's foot "go get three bowls and fill them with warm water. Hurry, go!"

Laura's mother got to her feet and disappeared upstairs.

"What the hell happened! Is that..." Laura basically screamed, holding Carmilla's hand.

"Frostbite. Lafontaine, Perry. Go grab me some gauze and some cotton balls." 

The two of them got to work.

"Frostbite?" Laura frowned.

"If the temperature is low enough and the strength of the wind reaches a certain speed, you can get frostbite in under thirty minutes."

Sharon returned with the bowls and Carmilla dipped her feet in one bowl and her hand into the other two at either side of her. She screamed and breathed hard.

"What now?" Laura asked worriedly, placing a hand on Carmilla's forehead unconsciously.

"You have to wait for her skin to warm up and turn back to its normal color," Sherman explained, sitting down with a relieved sigh "She's not allowed to walk on her feet under any circumstances. If she has to go to the bathroom, you'll have to carry her. Do not let her go anywhere on her own."

Lafontaine and Perry placed the gauze and cotton balls on the small table before approaching Carmilla. She looked feverish, sweat sticking loose locks of her hair on her forehead. Perry placed the back of her hand on her forehead before declaring "She's developing a fever."

Sherman wiped his face "Damn it. Okay, get her a blanket and a heater. We should all sleep here tonight. Laura, help me grab the sleeping bags."

❅ ❆ ❅ ❆ ❅

Lafontaine and Perry gave up the couch to Sherman and Sharon and slept in the sleeping bags on the floor. They were lying at opposite sides of the room, which Laura found odd but decided not to comment on it.

Laura and Carmilla slept side by side on the armchairs although that night was very sleepless for both of them. Laura sat curled up in a double layer of blankets. Every now and then she’d get up and go change the water for Carmilla’s bowls, as her father had instructed. The both of them didn’t exchange a word the entire night, not even when Laura decided to take Carmilla’s hand and gently hold it in hers.

”Does it hurt?” Laura broke the silence after hours of listening to her father’s soft snoring and the snow wooshing through the air outside.

”Like a motherfucker,” commented Carmilla, earning a smile from Laura. She shifted slightly and touched Carmilla’s blackened fingertips which were no slowly going back to their normal color.

”Can you feel that? And the fever. How are you feeling.

Carmilla shook her head “Nope and it’s gettinf better.”

Laura let out a sharp exasperated breath and shook her head “God fucking damn it, Carm.”

The darker haired girl sent her an arched brow “What? What is it?”

”When I saw you out there. When I saw my dad carrying you through the snow, I thought the worst... God, don’t ever fucking do that again.” Laura hit Carmilla’s arm multiple times before burying her face in her hands.

Carmilla, unfazed by Laura’s tiny fists, soothed her by gently running a hand over her hair, “I’m sorry.”

Laura sighed and shook her head, meeting her eyes “It’s okay. I was just scared. I’m sorry this happened to you.” She took Carmilla’s hand again and inspected her fingertips.

”Occupational hazard.” She tipped her head and Laura had to hold back a laugh.

”Also I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what’s up with Billy Nye and neat freak over here?” Carmilla jammed her thumb behind her.

Laura looked over at her ginger friends Perry and Lafontaine sound asleep on the floor and shrugged “Don’t know. They probably fought.”

”Are they like dating or something?”

Laura shrugged again, not sure how to answer the question “Beats me."

Her parents woke at 5 and found the two girls sound asleep, Laura still holding Carmilla's hand.

 

Laura woke to the sound of muffled talking coming from the closed kitchen door. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and carefully moved through the living room as to not wake the others.

"You can't go out there again, what am I going to tell Laura?"

Laura stopped herself from walking through the door. She stood right behind it and listened closely, trying not to make any noise.

"Tell her that her father needs to go get the rest of the family or they'll die in the cold. I really do not understand why you are getting so worked up about this."

"Because I don't know the first thing about winter storms! And what if the wind pics up again, what then?"

"You don't need me, Laura can take care of this and Carmilla can always help."

A sigh and a short pause.

"I knew I should've invited my parents for Christmas." The mother audibly mutter.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Sherman, that this was a bad idea. I mean look at us. We cannot be in the same room, breathe the same air. You shouldn't have come here for Christmas."

Angry footsteps signalled her mother exiting from the kitchen. Heart pounding and brain not functioning, Laura decided to open the door "Dad?"

Her father sat up in the chair he was sitting in, his expression surprised but also expecting.

"What's going on?" Laura made her way to sit next to him at the table, searching his face. He looked exhausted.

Sherman rubbed the bridge of his nose. Typical Sharon. Leave it up to him to break the bad news to her daughter.

"Laura, there's something I need to tell you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

follow me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/countinqstcrs/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/fuhrelise) !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE CLIFFHANGERS!! MUHAHAHAHAA !!!!
> 
> yes I know I'm a bitch for ending this with a cliffhanger but the chapter was getting too long. but cmon deep down I know y'all loooove my cliffhangers (i know you don't but lets pretend you do)
> 
> this chapter was more action packed than any other chapter I'll ever have to write in this fanfic so it's a bit longer but I hope this makes up for the long wait. also I know that all the hollstein scenes so far have been very small and insignificant but there will be more of them with more important scenes from this chapter on so dont worry creampuffs i gotchu ;)
> 
> I feel like my writing style is slowly getting worse as I go on so maybe give me some tips in the comments if you think I could write something differently or if I could focus on ie. description. constructive criticism is always appreciated :P
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS TO YOU ALL MAY 2019 BE LESS SHITTY THAN 2018


End file.
